A Roly Poly New Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin meets Cannonbolt! Will she get along with the big guy? Or not?


**Requested from EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

The falling snow gave the evening sky a touch of beauty. Kristin was having a nice evening at the Grant Mansion. In the living room, she was curled up by the warm and toasty fireplace, sleeping soundly on a comfortable bed.

Rachel giggled. "It's so cute seeing Kristin sleeping on Cannonbolt."

"She sure is." Sasha said.

Indeed she was. Young Kristin was really sleeping on Cannonbolt's belly. Cannonbolt didn't mind since he was sound asleep, snoring contently with a little drool coming down the corner of his lip.

Kristin didn't mind the snoring. She was cozy as a snoozing kitten on the alien's big tummy.

"And to think she was terrified of him," said Rachel.

* * *

It all started on a warm summer day, and the sun was shining bright.

Rachel had taken Kristin to Undertown for the first time. There all kinds of aliens around the town. Big and small, cute and not so cute.

Even though the aliens seem friendly, Rachel could tell Kristin was nervous just by how hard she was holding her hand.

"There's nothing to be scared of, dear." Rachel said.

"I heard this neighborhood isn't safe..." said Kristin. "And I can see why."

Rachel shook her head. "Kristin, just because there are aliens here that doesn't mean they're all bad." She pointed. "Look, there's a tour bus! Let's get on!"

The girls hopped onto the bus and were eager for the tour. As the tour began, Kristin was starting to relax. There were some pretty cool sights. The more Kristin took in the scenery, the more she was enjoying herself!

Finally, the tour ended and the two humans hopped off the bus.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rachel said, hugging Kristin.

Before Kristin could answer, she spotted a cloaked figure leaving the bus drop their wallet. But the person began rushing off without it!

Kristin reacted immediately and ran for the wallet. She picked it up and chased after the alien who dropped it. "Excuse me! You dropped your wallet!"

"Kristin! Wait!" Rachel called out. She ran after Kristin, but the crowd was too thick for her to get through. Soon enough, Rachel couldn't spot Kristin!

Meanwhile, Kristin was still chasing after the person, willing to return the wallet. She watch the figure turn around a corner, but when Kristin followed, she couldn't find the person!

"Where did he go?"

Kristin started looking all around the dark alley, trying to find the stranger. It was like they disappeared. Kristin wandered down the dark and seemingly endless alley.

"HEY, YOU!"

Kristin jumped three feet off the ground. She turned and screamed.

It was a hulking, broad-shouldered monster covered in yellow armor plating on his arms, back and shoulders. His black lips curled over his sharp teeth.

Kristin was terrified. This was an alien she had never seen before.

"Where do you think you're going?" the alien demanded.

Kristin couldn't speak. She was too scared, trapped with his horrible creature. What was she to do?!

Before she could blink, the monster rolled up into a ball and rolled right at Kristin!

Kristin immediately dove away before she became that monster's bowling pin. She looked back and saw the monster unfurl himself.

"The next one won't miss!" the monster said. He decided to get a running start.

But of all things to happen, he tripped.

"WHOA!" the alien stumbled forward and ended up rolling flat on his back. He tried to get back up, but he just couldn't.

"Oh, duck!" he shouted.

Kristin blinked. "Duck?"

The alien shifted around, but he couldn't back up. "Son of a biscuit!"

Kristin chuckled a little.

"Oh, cheese balls! Someone get me up!" he complained.

Kristin just broke out laughing.

"It's not funny!" the monster pouted, flailing around.

Kristin wasn't afraid of this big goofball anymore. She casually walked over to him. "How's it going, big fella?"

The alien tried to grab her, but he barely reach her. He grunted and growled as he tried to get up.

Since he was completely defenseless, Kristin decided to help him. She crawled up from his side and set herself on his big stomach.

"HEY! Get off me!" he barked at her.

Kristin just grinned. "What's your name?"

He stopped flailing. "Uh, Cannonbolt?" he said confusedly.

"I'm Kristin." She looked around. "You sure are big."

"I guess so..." Cannonbolt said, quite unsure.

Kristin felt his soft stomach. It was very soft. Her hand felt Cannonbolt's belly twitch a little by her touch. She kept doing it and saw the alien smiling a little bit.

And that gave Kristin an idea. She started tickling his belly.

Cannonbolt started to laugh, making Kristin bounce on his belly. "HEY! EHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo!" Kristin teased, tickling away. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cannonbolt roared with laughs. Kristin tickled his weak spot silly. He laughed himself into a ball and started rolling away with Kristin inside!

Cannonbolt rolled his way out of the alley and stopped when Rachel stepped in and stuck her hand out. "HALT!"

Cannonbolt screeched to a halt. He unfurled himself and he held Kristin in his arms. The girl was a dizzy mess.

"Kristin! Are you okay?!" Rachel said, coming to her aid.

Kristin could only slur a few words in her dizzy state.

"This kid has the wallet." Cannonbolt said, glaring down at her.

"She was only returning it to this woman!" Rachel said to Cannonbolt, causing the alien to flinch back.

The hooded stranger pulled down her hood to reveal a Kineceleran woman underneath.

Kristin shook her head to regain her sneses. Then reached into her pocket and gave the wallet back to the woman.

"Thank you, dear." she said.

"You're welcome." Kristin said. She looked up at Cannonbolt, who looked pretty guilty.

"Sorry for scaring you," he said. "I thought you were stealing that wallet."

Kristin shook her head. "It's okay, you didn't know."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well. How about we head home and get better acquainted?"

Cannonbolt smiled and held Kristin in her arms. "Sounds great."

* * *

"That's quite an adventure." Sasha said. She yawned a little. "I'm heading to bed." Sasha looked over to Cannonbolt and Kristin. "Should we wake them?"

"Nah, they'll be fine." Rachel said. "Come on."

The girls quietly tip-toed upstairs. Cannonbolt opened his eyes and grabbed the blanket that was laid beside him and draped it over Kristin. Then he closed his eyes and the two slept peacefully into the night.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I don't know what's wrong with the site about seeing reviews, but I can still see reviews on my email! So you can still write my request and I'll copy and paste it! :)**


End file.
